The Royal Phoenixes'
by MadameAmbrose
Summary: Five friends had done it now; they disrespected their phoenix parent and are sent to Mt. Olympus to learn proper manners. Zeus doesn't want to play babysitter so he sends them to Camp Half Blood to learn some type of manners. Only there for two weeks the five friends are sent on a quest to find their families most important object that had been lost for centuries.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series; it belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own Zeta, Mariah, Art, and one of the small figures, and all the phoenixes'. **

A dark figure sat on the hard wooden chair, its' right began to shake. It was nervous and afraid; it couldn't believe what would soon transpire in a few short minutes. It turned his head to the left of him; five small figures lay upon the cold stoned ground. They were sound asleep, all huddled up together to keep each other warm from the cold that were coming through from the cracks in the stoned walls. As it stared at the small figures, he didn't hear nor see another dark figure emerge from the shadowy doorway. The figure came behind the one that was sitting and yanked its' hood down with so much force that it felled onto the ground. The figure that was now on the ground was a male with pearly white skin, his uncombed ashen brown hair gotten into his face. His cold dark brown eyes glared up at the chuckling figure that stood above him.

He pushed himself of the ground and dusted off the back of his black cloak. "Did you really have to do that?" He growled, picking up the chair before he sat back down.

"Of course I had to do it," a feminine voice told him, before she pulled back her hood gently. Even though the room was barely lit, her golden brown skin seems to glow. "If you were not looking at those little rugrats you would have noticed me entering." She cocked her head ever so slightly to the side; her slate gray eyes met his dark browns; an amused smiled played across her scarlet colored lips. "I didn't peg you as man who would want to have children."

"I don't want to have any children; I was just making sure they were still asleep, I don't want to hear all their whining."

"Whatever you say; are you ready to go? The boat should already be here by now."

"Do you really want to do this Zeta? You do know that they will find us, and they will; they are not going to stop searching for their children. They are not going to kill us quickly; they are going to torture us until we go psychotic and our bodies go weak before they do decide to kill us."

Zeta let out a soft sigh, her right hand ran through his soft hair. "It's too late to back out now Art; we already kidnapped the kids; we can't turn back now."

"You mean _I _kidnapped the kids, you did nothing."

"You told me not go with you that you can handle."

"Do not tell me what I said Zeta, I know what I said. You are acting like I am mad at you that you didn't help me when it's not even like that." Art sighed. "Leave Zeta, they will do nothing to you, I can do th-"

Zeta snorted, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it back hard, Art cried out in pain. Zeta pressed her lips to his, she licked his bottom lip, wanting him to open his mouth, and he did. Her tongue slide into his mouth; their tongues meet and clashed like waves meeting a rock. Art didn't want it to stop, Zeta on the other hand pulled away. Art groaned which made Zeta laugh; looking into his eyes, she whispered, "I'm not leaving you Art, you need to get that through your thick skull, we are in this together, deal with it."

"I don't want anything to happen to you Zeta. Can't a man worry about the safety of his wife for once?"

She rolled her eyes and let go of his hair, "I never said not to worry about me; I'm telling you that you are not doing this alone."

"I have a bad feeling about this Zeta; we can leave right now and just send them a message or something letting them know where to find their kids. I feel like this is a set-up, like he wants us to fail and die."

"You don't know that for sure Art; you're just paranoid that's all, the feeling will go away once we are in the sea."

"I doubt it go away," he grumbled. "Your father is setting us up to fail, ever since we blew that last mission he's been out for our blood."

"Don't talk that way about my father Art; he's not out for our blood."

"He's sent us on this crazy mission knowing that we will die before we even get to him. What we are doing is practically suicide Zeta and you know it. Stop trying to protect your father, face it, he doesn't give an actual fuck about you since what happen two years ago. Nothing we do will ever change how he feels about you or me; he wants us dead."

Zeta glared at her husband, she couldn't believe he actually said that to her, he never spoke to her like this. He knew nothing about her father; her father would never want her dead, she's his only daughter. Granted she was never his only daughter, she did have a younger sister, but she died two years ago when she tagged along with Art and her for a mission. They were in the Amazon jungle in South America; they were walking along on a narrowed cliff. Art was leading, Mariah was in the middle and Zeta was in the back. As they finally got to the top of the mountain they stop to rest; Art and Zeta was on the ground, with Art's head in Zeta's lap. Mariah had gone to the edge, Zeta told her to come back before she falls, but Mariah wasn't listening to her.

Mariah leaned too far ahead, Zeta yelled to Mariah to come back, but she didn't listen. Zeta pushed Art off of her, as she sat up from her seat there was a deep growl that was coming from the trail they just came up from on the left. All three of their heads snapped to the left, and they all yelled when the saw four jaguars.

Zeta shakes her head, not wanting to relive the day her sister had died on top of the mountain. It was hers' or Arts' fault that Mariah didn't make it, she should have had listen to her, but she was so damn stubborn like their father.

"If you don't want to do this, then don't, but I Am." Zeta marched away from Art. She heard him mumbled fine; she couldn't help but smile, knowing he wouldn't let her do it alone.

Zeta opened the barred door softly, not wanting to wake them up. She walked inside the cage and moved to the left so Art could come in. She grabbed the two that were closets' to her, Art too picked up two. As they exited out of the room, they traveled down the short dark tunnel. They exited out of a stoned arch way that overlooked the inked black sea; they shuffled along fastly to the end of the dock where a large black boat sat. They boarded the boat and went below deck and placed the kids inside a medium sized closet.

"I'm going to get the last one, shackle these ones up," Art whispered in Zeta's ear.

An hour later they were out at sea; both Art and Zeta was out on the bow looking at the churning black waters. The sky was still dark, the stars still in sky, everything and everyone was still asleep besides them. Art felt the need to look to the right of him and he was glad he did. He saw a torso and head of what was a male looking at the boat with a frown upon his face. The man looked at Art before he plunged back into the sea.

"Shit," Art said.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw a man-"

"Babe I think you are seeing things, there's nothing out there, and it's just us. Come on lets' get some rest."

"You're right, I'm probably just tired."

As they went to bed, the male who was spying on the boat alerted the five frantic parents that he found their children out in the Atlantic Ocean. Upon hearing the news of where their missing kids were at they immediately flew there. Two females and a male went below deck and retrieved children, they sighed in relief to see that they were not harm and that they slept through it all. The one that possess fire lit the boat on fire; he grabbed his child from the woman with the black hair. The parents departed with their children, hearing the yells from the couples behind them.


	2. Nyline I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO Series; it belongs to Rick Riordan. I only own Nyline, Nastusia, and Rosario.**

Nyline Wraith lay in her large bed with the black silk sheet covering her head; a silver pillow covered her face that was facing the window. Sure she could have turned to face the other way, but she slept more comfortably on her right side. There was a knock on the obsidian door; Nyline rolled over onto her back and stared straight up to the black ceiling that painted dark grey clouds. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and leaned against her mirror paneled headboard; she yawned, stretching her hands above her head. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

There was another knock at her door, this time it was louder than the previous one. Nyline rolled her eyes; she scowled at the door, _this better be good,_ she thought to herself. "It's open," she yelled. She mumbled to herself, "You would have known that if actually tried the door handle."

The door opened to reveal her servant, Marisol, her sandy blonde hair was pulled into a severe bun on the top of her head. "Are you awake mi 'lady?"

Nyline rolled her eyes, "I am now."

"Your mother is worried about you."

"Worried about what? I was in my room the whole time."

"That's the reason mi 'lady; she thinks you want to harm yourself or something."

"Why would I want to harm myself for; she doesn't make sense." Nyline tossed her sheets aside; she scooted to the side of her bed. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's one in the afternoon," Marisol told, her pale blue eyes following Nyline. "She thinks you are still upset about the death of-"

Nyline back stiffened as she stopped in the middle of her room; heading to her closet. "Don't bring up his name in front of me."

"I'm sorry," Marisol apologized, taken aback the coldness in Nyline's voice. "She still thinks you are still upset about it."

"It happened five years ago Marisol, I'm over it now," both Nyline and Marisol knew that was lie. Nyline still wore her wedding rings, whether it is on her ring finger or around her neck on a silver chain. In attempt to change the subject from the death of her husband, she brought back up her mother. "I take it that she wants to see immediately?"

Marisol nodded her head yes, "So does Rosario."

Nyline groaned, "For what? He's absolutely annoying and he thinks he can boss me around just because he's married to mother." Her hands balled into tight fists; if he says anything disrespectful to her today she might just snap.

Marisol lip twitched upwards in amusement, "I do not know what he wants with you mi 'lady; he will most likely be in your mother's chamber."

"Ah, I'm getting double team. Do I have to dress presentable?"

"Your mother wants to see you right when you wake up, so I don't think she cares about what you wear."

Nyline nodded her head okay; she let go of the handle to her closet and walked towards Marisol. As the exited out of her room, she stepped into the dark blackened halls of Wraith Castle. On the walls bore green torches; paintings of the past leaders; armor and weapons. The floor is made of tinted hard glass; the walls were made from black stones that Nyline didn't care to know of.

It took her a whole ten minutes to get to her mother's chamber, and she wished she put something on her feet; it was freaking cold down in the chambers. Nyline squared her shoulders before she knocked on the door. She heard a faint come in; she pulled the door open and was meet by her mother who was sitting behind her deep mahogany desk. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail; a smile graced her painted deep red lips that meet her big almond shaped silver eyes. Sitting to the right of her was her step-father Rosario; she honestly doesn't know what her mother sees in him. He wasn't attractive at all, nor was that attitude of his; Nyline figured it must be the sex, because there is no way her mother would marry a man like him. He was shorter than Nastusia, standing at 5'10", he look like a pure weakling, with his lanky build. The thing that disturbed Nyline the most about his god awful appearance were his deep green soulless eyes. Every time he looked at her she would shiver, and she would automatically look away from him, he purposely would shift in his seat so she would have to look at him.

"Sit down Nyline," he dragged out her name, Nyline simply rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with him at this moment.

Once she sat down Nastusia glanced over her daughter before she let out a deep sigh. "Your father and I are worried about you Nyline."

Nyline cocked any eyebrow, why would Hades be worried about her for, it wasn't like she had any contact with; they haven't spoken to each other in fifty years. "Why is Hades worried about me for?"

"I wasn't talking about Hades and you know it."

"Oh you were talking about Rosario. Mother I'm not trying to start anything but Rosario is not my father, Hades is, whether I talk to him or not."

"I raised you like you were mine," Rosario piped in.

Nyline rolled her eyes, "Whatever, like I said, you're not my father, just some weird looking character that my mother married."

"Nyline Elizabeth Wraith, don't you dare talk back to Rosario," Rosario shot a smirk at Nyline. Nyline tried her hardest not to glare at him, seeing as her mother was looking straight at her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother," Nyline spoke through clenched teeth. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm perfectly fine."

Nastusia looked at her daughter; she reached over her desk and caressed her right cheek, before she sat back down in her seat. "You rarely go outside and have fun with your friends anymore."

"I just like staying in the castle that's all mother."

"You stay in your room the whole time; you only leave it if your mother needs you."

"It's been five years Nyline; it's time to move on."

Nyline's nails dug into the leather arm rests; she was really trying not to cause a scene, but it seemed like everyone was trying to bring up her late husband. They waited for her to respond, but she sat in her seat quietly, not trusting herself to speak.

"Rosario came up with a good idea," her mother started, Nyline instantly knew she wasn't going to like this 'good' idea. "It's time to find a new suitor; we found the perfect one that will suit you just right; Rosario's nephew, Lorcan. What do you think about that sweetheart?"

Nyline's clenched her jaws together to keep from screaming; her knuckles turn white; she was slowly shaking in her seat. What the actually fuck was going on? She looked at Rosario, he was actually smiling in her face; he found the whole situation funny. That's when Nyline lost it, "You got to be fucking kidding me. I'm not going to marry his fucking nephew." Nyline jumped out of her seat, she didn't want to say anything she might regret in the future. As her hand was on the door handle, she felt a hand on her left wrist that was at her side. She turned around and before she could say anything she slapped Rosario on his right cheek.

"That's enough Nyline," her mother yelled from the left of her.

"You approve of this 'arrange' marriage deal mother?" Nyline was hoping she was going to say no, and that it was Nyline's choice whether she wanted to be with Lorcan.

"Yes I approve of it Nyline; it would be good for you."

Nyline couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What type of mother are you? Letting some man tell you who your daughter has to marry. He's not even my real father; I can't believe you actually listen to what he haves' to say when it concerns me. I guess I know that I place as number two in your heart and life."

_SMACK._ Nastusia hand meets with Nyline's cheek. Nyline's mouth dropped, not believing that her mother actually smacked her; Rosario was practically overjoyed. "Don't you ever in your life talk that way to me again Nyline. I'm getting tired of your back talking towards Rosario and I. Go to your room and pack your stuff; you're going to Mt. Olympus, maybe they can teach you some manners."

Nyline glared at Rosario then at her mother; she opened the door, as she walked out she said, "I was right about where I am placed in your heart. I can't believe you actually doing this. Good job mother." She didn't wait to her what either of them said before she marched down the hall, shivering from the cold.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter. Here's the list of the character's that got in. Nicholas Ashbel (beautifulimperfected); Calla Adamah (BellaRosa17); Rosalia Calder (Slyfox17); Charlotte Izzard-Aniuk (Storm229) I'm sorry to those who didn't get in, they were all good **


End file.
